Words Said In The Rain
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Oneshot. Quinn and Rachel exchange words in the rain. Faberry with some Puck/Quinn


Rachel POV

The harsh wind and cold rain were giving my jacket-less body hell, but this was more important than my health. Tomorrow I'll have pneumonia I'm sure.

"Quinn, stop!" I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me. Behind her Puck was leaning against his truck under an umbrella. Why did he have to come to her house too?

"What do you want Rachel?" She asked, refusing to look at me.

"Why are you doing this? I love you!"

She sighed and looked at me, "I love Puck, Rachel."

"Quinn don't." I beg.

"Rachel.."  
>"We had sex, no, we made love Quinn. Tell me it didn't mean anything and I'll walk away right now."<br>I see the tears forming in her eyes, "I can't."  
>"You love me back Quinn. You know you do." I step closer to her and she doesn't move away.<p>

"Rachel stop."  
>"Finn's gone. I dumped him. I know you love me more than Noah. Please don't get in that truck." I'm ready to get on my knees when I see her start to answer. I press my lips against hers before she can say anything. She kisses me back and I put everything I have into it. Puck clears his throat and Quinn snaps away from me, stepping out of my reach.<p>

She glares at me, "Okay RuPaul, fine. It was just sex. It didn't mean anything to me. Not a thing and if I could take it back I would."

The tears come before she's even finished talking, but there's no guilt or regret in her eyes. "Quinn..."  
>Puck walked over and took her hand to catch her attention. His words were lost to my ears as I saw her hand. There was a ring and I don't one of those normal rings. It looked like an engagement ring.<p>

"-have to go."

"Have a great ceremony." I said, interrupting Quinn's response to whatever he said.

Quinn spun to me confused, then looked at her hand. Puck looked at me guiltily but his eyes showed his deception.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it, "I...I hope you're happy Quinn.."

I turned sharply and walked away before either of them could say anything else. I heard the doors shut behind me and hear the truck going the opposite direction. I didn't expect her to come after me, but I wished she had.

Quinn POV

Rachel walked away from me in tears and all I wanted to do was go after her, to tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I didn't mean anything I said and I love her not Puck. I'm only staying with him because I met him first. I couldn't even chase after her because he dragged me into the truck and took off.

I can't get that look she gave me when she saw the ring out of my head. She looked so broken and I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what to say when he asked I just nodded mutely.

"Quinn!"

"Huh? What?" I looked at him, broken from my thoughts.

"I asked you if you still wanted to go to Santana's party or if you want to go to my place." Puck said. Judging by his tone we wouldn't be watching movies at his place.

"Is that all you think about? I just had an argument with someone and you want in my pants!"

"Okay, to the party then."  
>"What the hell Puck! You can't act like nothing happened."<br>"Quinn, I knew you'd pick me so I wasn't worried. If I had been worried I would be talking more about it." He said calmly.

"Why weren't you worried?" I asked.

"Like you would ever pick Rachel over me."

"I thought she was your friend?"

"That was before she tried to steal my girl."

"Rachel isn't that bad." I said meekly.

"Oh? I think Finn will throw a party now too since he's free."  
>"Puck stop the truck."<br>"What?"  
>"Stop the truck right now!"<p>

He pulled over and turned to look at me. "What's wrong with you?"  
>"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is that I let the girl I love walk away just because I was dating a jackass who only cares about sex!" I pulled the ring off my finger, threw it at him, then jumped out of the truck. "I'm going to go find <em>my<em> girl, Puck. It was always her never you. I need her." I walked in the direction Rachel ran off in, ignoring Puck's calls behind me.

How could I be so stupid? She was there begging me to do what I wanted and I didn't. I broke her heart and I'm sure it's too late to tell her I was wrong. I have to try but I don't even know where she is! It's freezing and raining and she's not in a jacket so I don't think she'll stay outside.

Okay, I have to find her fast, apologize and get her inside, and maybe not in that order. So where the hell did she go? She's obviously not going to Santana's party as the look on her face said she was in no mood to be around anyone else. Wait...now that I think about it she kind of looked like she wanted to die. She-she wouldn't do that. There is a bridge not to far from here...dammit I hope she didn't.

When I get to the bridge I can barely make out a figure. As I get closer my heart flutters then drops. Rachel's sitting on the edge of the stone railing, feet dangling over the edge and a drop to the river. I can barely hear her crying over the rain.

I get a few steps away from her, not wanting to risk pulling her off and accidentally causing her to fall. "Rachel, get off of there."  
>She jumps and turns her head to look at me. "Quinn? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be planning with Noah?"<br>"Forget that. Rachel what're you doing? It's freezing out here and you could fall!"

"And you care why?"

I frowned, worrying increasing. "You're not planning on jumping are you?"  
>She sighed and said, "Honestly thought about it but it wouldn't solve anything. I'm sure if I was dead I would still be hurting and you and Noah would be fine. And I sort of like living."<p>

"Please come down from there." I plead. She frowns but she, thankfully, gets back on the ground.

"There. Now you know I'm not suicidal. You don't have to worry about feeling bad because I died and your conscious won't be guilty." She turned to walk away but I jumped towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Rach, wait. I made a mistake I'm sorry."  
>"You've said that alrea-"<p>

"No! Not you! I didn't mean what I said. Puck is the mistake I should've chosen you."

She blinks and turns to look at me, confusion and hope in her eyes. "What?"  
>"I said what I said just to make you leave. It's not how I feel. It wasn't just sex and it meant everything to me and I'd never take it back."<p>

Rachel fought a smile, "Quinn, I don't want your pity."  
>"Dammit Rachel stop being so stubborn! It's not pity, I love you! I left Puck."<p>

"I-you.." She glanced at my hand then broke out into a smile before pulling me to her and kissing me.

Instantly I feel a spark and it's making me melt, but her lips are cold and it makes me pull away.

"You're freezing! Come on. Let's get you home and into some dry clothes." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started walking with her.

"You won't leave me right?" She asked, shivering into my side.

"Never again."


End file.
